The Secret behind the Capitol
by Dizzy Sun
Summary: It's the 74th year of the hunger games and to shake things up the Capitol sends two highly trained level 12 assassins from the Capitol into the arena. Their job is to make an alliance and help (but not completely do the work) kill the rest. FULL SUMARY in chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow writers! I have done a bunch of things over the last few weeks but today I was at a close friends funeral. So please stay patient with me. I am going to be adding another chapter to "Twist in Time" story soon. I am almost done doing that chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger games or the ooc, Vergo :)**

* * *

_**Fully summery**_

It's the 74th year of the hunger games and to shake things up the Capitol sends two highly trained level 12 assassins from the Capitol into the arena. Their job is to make an alliance and help (but not completely do the work) kill the rest. Vergo and Hestina find themselves in the job. They never knew each other till now. Hestina is used to living the hard way in the woods, being exiled from her past life and being a cold hearted killer. Vergo is the total opposite. She is a go lucky girl with bright blue hair enjoying her life in the capitol. You may think that she can't be an assassin with this type of attitude. But your wrong. She goes into the zone whenever she is killing, having no mercy. When they are in the arena something strange happens to Vergo and Hastina. This is how they learn the hard way that the Capitol is hiding more then anyone could ever know.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Vergo's pov:**

I was confused as I was summoned to the Capitol building. I was an assassin, an outlaw but then I realized, that's why I'm here. My criminal ways could only lead to a sticky end. How could I be so stupid?! But it was too late. I had already walked through the front doors and they have shut behind. As I hear the slam it's almost like I can already feel the rough brown rope constricting around my throat. I grab at the invisible rope, trying to pry it free with my last dying breath when I see her.

Another girl across the hall staring at me quizzically smirking a little. She had jet black hair with a single stripe of pink and tightly gripped in her hand was a knife. Her turquoise eyes stared into your soul. I stare at her thinking "How dare she look at me that way as I die!" When I realize there is no rope. I realize why she's looking at me like that. I probably made a complete jest of myself grabbing at the air desperately and making strangling noises that sound like a goat being run over. Her voice snaps me back to reality.

"My names Hastina. My occupation is an assassin. Are you having a seizure? What's your name?" Trumpets blare. "Bow in the presence of President Snow!"

**Hestina's pov:**

Where I was from was a far away place. I never knew what that place was called. No one ever said. If you did that was a one way ticket to hell. The place I was from you learn to live without money, without family or friends. My family is outlawed. In my father's day he did some pretty horrible things. My mother never left his side. Together they left the city. Together they found the far away place. The place where after you turn 10 you leave your parents. I became an assassin.

I live in a little place in the forest. My forest. There I learn many things. I followed the animal's leads. I learned how to catch my prey. I learned to hate the Capitol. I may be an assassin but I don't like the idea of just killing people. Watching those people on TV killing each other. I hate it. I have hardly any friends. My best friend died trying to kill a girl of age 13 in those terrible games. I was just roaming around trying to find a good rabbit when I got a call on my cell phone that I have been requested to go to the Capitol Building. Why? I have no idea. When I get there the doors are open.

I knock on the door three times. "Come in. " a voice says. I walk in looking for any signs of a trap. "I have waited for you. " the voice says. "Who are you? " I say swallowing my fear. "Don't you remember me?" The voice says. It's President Snow. Suddenly I am engulfed by blackness. When I wake up I am in the hall way. There is nobody there. Then I hear the doors open then slam shut. I walk toward the sound with my knife in my hand. I stop when I see a girl my age. The girl has blue hair, the brightest I have ever seen in my life. There are silver flowers on the side of her face. She is wearing a black jump suit and has a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder. The girl looked like she was strangling from something invisible. I look at her strange. What was she doing? I approach her.

"Hello. My name is Hastina. My occupation is an assassin. Are you having a seizure? What's your name?" I ask. I know. It may sound weird, but hey, I was curious. She was about to answer when the sound of trumpets are blown. "Bow in the presence of President Snow!" A voice says. How dare they make me bow. I will never bow to president Snow. He is evil. "No!" I yell.

* * *

**Okay that's chapter one for you folks. Just to let you know a few things, **

_The chapters might be short like this one for a while. It gets better though for you guys in the future. _

_I will be able to upload more chapters for this story more often due to some certain circumstances. _

_I am writing this story with my other friend. We are writing in sifts. I write __**Hestina's pov**__ and she writes __**Vergo's pov.**_

**Please review! **

**Thx**

** -Dizzy Sun **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so just to let you guys know, I am going to be trying to finish this and my other story for remembrance:)**

**here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot! **

* * *

**Chapter two: Narrator pov**

**"Divergent" **There were gasps at this. The leaders were confused. why were they reading a book about those types of people.

**A net. A net is at the bottom of the hole. ** "Of what?" Some people who didn't know asked. **I look at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. I just jumped off a roof. A man's hand gabs onto mines. "Thank you." I say. "Can't believe it!" A voice says behind me. I turn around. A girl stands behind me. She smirks. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Un heard of." ** Many people were shocked.

"**There is a reason she left Lauren."** "Hey that's me!" Lauren smiled.** He says. His voice is deep and rumbles. "What's you name?" "Um.." I don't know why I hesitated, but "Beatrice" just isn't right anymore. "Think about it." He says. You don't get to pick again. A new place and new name. I can be remade here. "Tris." I say firmly. "Tris." Lauren repeats grinning. "Make an announcement Four." The -boy- Four -looks over his shoulder and shouts. "First Jumper-Tris!" Everyone cheers. "Welcome to Dauntless." **"Wait hold up. This is from my point of view?!" Beatrice half yells. "So it seems Honey." Natalie smiles. then the other factions started talking at once.

"Quiet please!" Marcus shouts interrupting the conversations. "We will talk about this after I am done reading." There were some mumbles in agreement so Marcus continues.

**"Abnergation and Dauntless are bother broken, their numbers scattered.** "What happened?!" Dauntless and Abnergation yelled out. All the leaders showed a dark look.

**We are like the factionless now." **Again with the gasps. What happened?** "I do not know what life will be like. Separated from a faction-it feels disendagaged, like a leaf divided from the tree that gives us sustenance. We are creatures of loss; we have left everything behind. I have no home,no path, and no certainty. I am no longer Tris the selfless or Tris the brave. I suppose that now, I must become more than either. "**That's the end of that page. but I have a question to ask before we all go." Marcus announces. "Beatrice, Tris are you divergent?" All at once everyone turned to face the 16 year old teenager. Caleb gasped. His sister a Divergent. Natalie and Andrew looked at they youngest who refused to look at anyone. If only they knew...

"Yes I am. My test results were Abnergation, Dauntless and Erudite." She stated in a confident voice. "We must get rid of her!" Jeanine yelled. "No. She will be a big part in whatever is going on. She dies anyways. We might as well just let her live." Marcus says. The Condor and Amity leaders agreed. the dauntless were to shocked about the amount of deaths from their factions to talk about any of it.

Suddenly a bright light erupted. A boy stepped out who looked surprisingly like Four. "Who are you?" Marcus asked. "Well. You especially should know who I am father." There were gasps at this. "Tobias?" Marcus choked. The boy nodded. Four was shocked. This was his older self? "You will not harm Beatrice in any way. She is important for you future. IF you kill her do you know how many other people would have died?" Jeanine and Marcus nodded. "I am going to read with you guys. Christina is mourning right now over her um.. boyfriend." "Christina? The other girl is my older self?" Little Christina asked. Tobias stiffly nodded. "Any ways lets continue." With that marcus started reading even with a bunch of things on his mind.

"Insurgent" Marcus says.

**"No!" I scream. "Tori don't!" I throw myself at Tori. I shove the gun forward and it slides away from us. ****_Why didn't you grab it, you idiot?! _**"Wait what's happening? IS Tori my enemy?" Beatrice glares at the person who did the aptitude tests. "No no. You guys are close." Tobias answers waving his hand around. He couldn't bare look at his dead girlfriend. It hurts to much.

**Tori's fist connects with the side of my throat. I choke. She lets go and get the gun. Jeanine is slumped against the wall, blood shocking her leg. **"Wait is this where I die?!" Jeanine asks frantic for information. Tobias nods.

**I punch down in Tori's rib cage. She goans but that doesn't stop her. She sinks her teeth into my hand. I scream. **"You bit me?!"Screeches Beatrice. "apparently." Tori replied.

**I have not come this far to let Tori shoot Jeanine before I have gotten what I need. **What am I looking for?" Beatrice answers. "Something." Tobias replies. Four was thinking about his older self's actions.

**"I didn't take you as a traitor Tris." Tori snarls. "I'm not. I can't explain not. She knows the location of something important that I need. "That's right." Jeanine says. "Its on that computer, Beatrice, only I can locate it. If you don't help me with this it will die with me." ** Everyone stares at Jeanine. **Tori takes a knife from her pocket and lunges at Jeanine's stomach. Her eyes turn to glass. **"You killed me you idiot of a girl!" Jeanine yells. "You killed my brother." Tori replies not bothering to remind everyone that the pages told her that he is not dead. "Stop fighting this instant!" Tobias roared. Four had to admit it but he was loud in the future. "Continue reading Marcus. And stop fighting people. Fight after if you must." Everyone nodded.

"Allegiant." Marcus read. Tobias clenched his fists. now he gets to see how she died.

**"Celab." I say. "I love you." His eyes gleam with tears. "I love you to Beatrice." "If I don't survive tell Tobias that I didn't want to leave him." **Everyone turned to star at the teen/young adult. "Is this where I die?" Beatrice asks hugging her mom for support. "Yes." Tobias replies not looking at anyone. Caleb clench's his fists. if only he could be there with them.

**The death serum smells like smoke and spice. **Everyone gasps. "Death serum. Is that how I died?" Beatrice asks as her father and mother hug her. "No." Tobias says shortly. All the leaders share looks. Surviving the death serum?

**I crumple to my knees. I want to be awake. The burning desire to live. The tread tugs harder, and I stoke the flame with names: Tobias. Celab. Christina. Matthew. Cara. Zeke. Uriah. I slowly get up. I am there. I am not alone though. **"Where?!" Erudite yell.

** "My mother wasn't a fool." I say. **Natalie hugged her daughter who smiled.

**"She understood something you didn't. That it's not a sacrifice if your giving up someone else's life your giving away, it's just evil." "She taught me about real sacrifices. That it should be done with love. Not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics." I shake my head. "I didn't come to steal anything, David." I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off. once, twice again and again. **The Prior family had a look of horror on their face.

** I start to fall .I slam my hand on the key pad. A light turns on behind the green button. I feel something warm on my neck and on my cheek. Red. Blood is a strage color. Dark. I slide to the floor. **Andrew gasps and hugs his wife. Caleb would be a fool if he said he didn't miss his family right now. "Go." An older girl says. Caleb looks at her. "I know that they are your family Stiff. GO or stay but make up your mind." Caleb get up and walks over to his family and they welcome him into their group.

**From the corner of my eye I see my mother walking out from a slumped over David. She is dressed like the last time, in the same cloths she wore the last time I saw her. "Hello Beatrice." She smiles. "Am I done yet?" I ask. "Yes." She says. "My dear child you have done so well." "What about the others. Tobias, Caleb, my friends?" **Said the people who smiled. Even if Four didn't know his relationship to the girl. Tobias was happy. He finally got to see Tris's point of view. She didn't want to leave him.

**"They will take care for each other. That's what people do." My mom says. I close my eyes. **

**Can I be forgiven for all the things I have done to get here? **"Obviously." Caleb snorts. Beatrice smiles happy to hug her brother one last time.

**I want to be.**

**I can.  
I can believe it. **"That's it." Marcus says. "Okay. Please to change everything please close down that serum. All of it. I don't care if its past the fence. Shut it down. You have no idea what will happen if not. Factions separated. People dead. Amity not so peaceful. Everything gone wrong." Tobias says in almost a pleading voice. "Please." All the Leaders share a look. Shut down the serum? Is he kidding? "Look think over it. Please. Change it…" He trails off as he disappears. It was silent for the longest moment. "We have to talk." Max says to the other leaders.

* * *

Please review!

thx:)

Dizzy Sun VVVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
